Love's Bitter Center
by FrozenMirror
Summary: Story Complete: Love, Life, Jealousy, Betrayal. A crazy love story with a twist! Chapter 10 Now up! Please R
1. The Sweet

Summary: It's been five years since Sakura became the Master of the Clow and things have pretty much settled again. She and Syaoran are pretty much spending all their time together…and certain people are becoming quite jealous of their close relationship…

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura or Syaoran, or any of the characters from this fantastic tale…

Sakura: Of course you cannot own me! I am the Master of the Clow! I am invincible! (Gets hit on the head by Syoaran)

Sakura: Why'd you do that for Syoaran!

Syaoran: (laughs) To prove your weren't invincible.'cause your not you know.

Sakura: I knew that! I just wanted to show off for the readers…. (Cry)

A Bitter Center 

Part One: The Sweet

It was a beautiful spring morning…the sun had only risen and yet the city of Tomoeda was already bustling. Car horns blared, anxious dogs barked, people were yelling…more noise couldn't have been made during a thunderstorm.

But, among all the chaos, at the eye of the storm there was peace.

Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li walked lightly across the brilliant green grass, which had been speckled with the soft pink _sakura_ blossoms. The teenagers had the day off school and were planning to spend the entire day together.

Sakura giggled as Syaoran blew softly in her ear and ruffled her brown hair. Sakura reached over and grasped Syaoran's hand. This was the kind of thing lovers did right?

"How's Toyo been lately?" Syaoran asked lightly, not objecting to holding Sakura's hand as they walked through the park.

"He's been…okay I guess."

"Is he still upset by not getting into that top-notch university?" Syaoran said empathically.

"Yes, but it was really sweet the way Yukito was helping him with finding another college. Did I tell you he's found a new girl friend?" Sakura said a little more brightly, with the thought of Yukito in her head.

"Who got a new girl firend? Yukito or Toyo?" Sayaoran inquired furthur, not looking at Sakura as he spoke. It had always been clear to see that Syaoran had a bit of a grudge against Yukito. Whether it was the fact that Yukito's other form Yue was one of Sakura's guardians, or that he had sided with Clow Reid.

"Toyo. It's the third one this month. It's unnerving the way he moves through women. He says he wants to know our secret," Sakura laughed and rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder as they sat down at an old picnic table beside an ornamental pond in the park.

Syaoran laughed too. It was good to be in love…


	2. The joys of Love

Summary So Far: 16 years old Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li have been friends since they were little and now as they move from junior to high school they're relationship becomes more. Is Sakura ready?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this story…

Sakura: And never forget it!

Part Two: The Joys Of Love

Just as they had watched it rise over the hills, Sakura and Syaoran watched the sun set. It had been a fantastic day.

Warm golden light washed Sakura's face as she rested her head on Syaoran's shoulder and sighed.

You asleep over there Sakura?" Syaoran laughed and Sakura straightened up and pretended to rub her eyes of sleep.

"I sleep easily when I am content," Sakura half-lied. She was very content but of course, she had not slept.

"You're a terrible liar Sakura," Syaoran laughed more and ran his fingers through the girl's hair.

"Thank you for the perfect day Syaoran, I had loved it so. Right now I have no worries, no cares, no feelings…well except for joy, the joy that comes with loving you…"

It was a silent moment, they did not speak, breaking the silence would have been like the breaking of a precious and most loved piece of jewelery.

From across the park a bell chimed signaling that it was already seven o'clock in the evening.

"Is it really that time already? We might have to hurry to get back on time," Sakura wondered aloud and looked at Syaoran with a pleading look on her face.

"Don't give me that. We said we'd be home by sunset and I think it has officially set."

"Oh, you just always want to be on time for things because you don't have a family to whom you **don't** want to go home to!" Sakura teased and Syaoran looked stunned.

"Sakura I-"

"Well, I guess I'll be going now then," Sakura said quickly and stood up.

"Can I have a good night kiss at least?"

Sakura softened and sat back down. She knew she was eager to kiss Syaoran, she had never kissed his properly before, all Syaoran would be expecting was a peck on the cheek, she could surprise him…

Sakura leaned closer to her friend her hair falling around her face softly as she did so and Syaoran was surprised. His eyes lit up and obediently he moved towards her.

Her head next to his Sakura waited for Syaoran to make the final move, the last few centimeters.

"I um…er that is to say: may I Sakura?" Syaoran suddenly backed away with his face red and his eyes glassy.

"I, Syaoran that's really kind of you to ask, of course you may."

Syaoran still looked wary, "Are you sure? I mean are we…ready for this?"

Sakura laughed softly, "You sound so serious, besides, we've spent an entire day together, doesn't that count us as ready?"

"Yeah, ok…"

Later….

The sun had settled behind the mountains and Tomoeda was shrouded in darkness. Sakura crept along the quiet street to her house. A few lights sparkled from inside and she could see the silouette's of two people inside.

"Toyo must have Yukito over to study, or maybe dad came home early from that seminar…" Sakura thought out loud as she carefully opened the front door. She expected to hear Yukito's cheery greetings, her brother's resolute mumbles but was met with a sound quite different.

"Oh Akira! You spoil me! Stop it won't you!"

"Sorry Nina I couldn't help myself!"

The voices drifted over to Sakura from where she stood in the entrance hall and she grew more anxious. Who were Akira and Nina? She didn't think Toyo had any friends called those names…

"Sakura!"

Sakura froze, the voice had grown louder and now she could tell someone…or something was coming around the corner to talk to her.

"Get out of my house! You're not supposed to be here…Toyo?"

"What are you doing here so late Sakura? And what's with the yelling, why am I NOT supposed to be in my own house?"

Sakura blushed then retaliated by saying, "Well, who's Akira and Nina then?"

At this point a girl had walked in to see what the commotion was. She had fair hair and was wearing a school uniform similar to the one Toyo wore to his cram school.

Toyo laughed and introduces his lady friend, her name was not Nina but Ami and she and him were in a play at the local theatre. Akira and Nina were their characters…

"I – Oh – I can't believe – I'm so sorry" Sakura bowed to Ami and turned to scowl fiercely at Toyo. She was about to head upstairs when he grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Now, where were you and what were you doing out so late?"

"There is a simple answer to that Toyo: I was having the time of my life," Sakura said and whipping from her brother's grasp marched upstairs to her room and the anxiously awaiting Kero.


	3. To Dream of Syaoran

Summary: Umm.nothing really important happened in that last chapter, if you really want to find out but don't want to read the story…tough luck buddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…I never said I did, so you can't accuse me! (Looks menacingly at Sakura-chan)

Sakura: What, you're saying **I'm** the one who accused you!

FrozenMirror: Oh, yes that's exactly what I'm saying

Sakura: But you have no proof!

Syaoran: Sorry Sakura, but even I heard you saying that…

Sakura: awwww…

Part Three: To Dream of Syaoran

"Kero! Kero! Where are you?"

"Oh Sakura? I'm up here…don't come in" came Kero's voice.

Sakura stood at the door, wondering why she wouldn't be allowed to enter her **own** bedroom. Wild ideas raced through her mind. Had he been testing some destructive kind of magic in her room? No, that couldn't be it.

"Well, what's the matter then?" Sakura wondered out loud and gently pushed on her door.

"I told you not to come in here! And more importantly, why were you out so late? You were with the brat I suppose?"

Sakura didn't answer…her room was a disaster! What looked, and she hoped was pudding splattered the walls, the floor, and her nice new white bedspread…

"KERO! How…you…what…did…you…you…do?"

Kero slid against the wall. His tiny face was covered with chocolate but Sakura could still see his almost devious little grin.

"I was terribly bored Sakura, and had nothing else to do. Then your dad brought up this pudding and I ate it."

"But you had to throw it around as well? Sounds like a pretty stupid way to waste my afternoon. I mean, why couldn't you have gone outdoors and made a mess out there in stead of in here?" Sakura raged as she picked up her discarded stuffed animals from the floor.

"Because you locked the window! You can't blame anyone but yourself." Kero said and he flew over to his drawer and pulled it close. Then he turned the music up on his mini stereo really loud. (The stereo had been a gift from Sakura. She's regretted it ever since..)

"I know you can still hear me!" Sakura shouted over the music, "Apparently I don't have a guardian with any self restraint!"

Silence.

With a couple a deep breaths to settle her down, Sakura undressed and got into bed. She knew how early it was, but she was so tired…

"_Syaoran! I thought we were going to study after school today!"_

"_Oh, sorry Sakura I have to work."_

"_Since when do you work?"_

"_I've worked for a while now. There are a lot of things you don't know about me."_

"_So you've been keeping all these secrets from me? I thought we had something…special."_

"_Oh, Sakura you're so serious all the time you got to have a little fun once in a while."_

_A girl shadowed in black walks up to Syaoran and slowly reaches forward to kiss him. _

"_Syaoran, who's this?"_

"_Your replacement…"_

Sakura tried to steady her breathing. That had been one horrid dream.

The sun was slowly rising above the hills and cast a beautiful light upon the neighborhood. The sunlight, of course never differed in beauty…but today as Sakura sat alone in her bedroom the sun seemed less beautiful some how.

"So…what WERE you doing with Syaoran last night?"

Kero floated lazily by Sakura's shoulder, acting as though they were just in the middle of a conversation.

"We were just spending time together. People who love each other do that you know?"

Kero was quiet for a moment, his eyes closed as he soaked in the morning light then said,

"I was in love once you know."

This shocked Sakura. Kero almost never talked about his past life, besides wouldn't he have been too busy for a relationship?

"Really? With whom I wonder, and if you say Spinnel Sun, I will so freak out."

"No," Kero chuckled, "Besides, Spinnel's already enamored with that Ruby Moon lady. No my love was special, but it slipped out of my grasp. She began to love someone else more than she had loved me…it was a terrible feeling, knowing your not good enough…" He was silent again, lost in memories, then, " Well, enough of the sentimentality, I smell pancakes!"


	4. The Braid Begins to Unravel

Summary: Chapters 1,2,3 were really boring with not a lot of info…now if gets interesting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Sakura: I-

Frozen Mirror: No Talking!

Part Four: The Braid Begins to Unravel

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

Sakura watched happily as her friend Tomoyo ran towards her. The fellow sixteen-year-old hair whipped around her face in the breeze and she wore a large butterfly chip among the black mass of curly-waves. It was a half an hour before school started.

"Hi Tomoyo, why are you so early? I thought you had choir practice this morning?"

"I'm not allowed to skip practice to see my best friend? You're so not fun Sakura," Tomoyo said with a child-like pout.

"Well, it's nice and all Tomoyo-san but…don't you have a big concert in a week? You should be practicing," Sakura said, slightly taken aback.

"I need to practice? You don't know how hard I've been practicing Sakura! How many days I couldn't do my own fun activities because of the stupid choir!" Tomoyo shouted at her friend.

"I- I just thought you liked choir. You've been in it since primary school-"

"I hate it! Oh, you don't know anything about me anymore Sakura! You know why? You've got your thoughts all wrapped around Syaoran! You spend all your time with and none with me!"

Sakura didn't say anything. That hurt. Hot tears snaked down her cheeks and she could feel her skin going red with embarrassment. Not knowing what to do, Sakura ran.

It was the end of the world. Tomoyo would never be her friend again, Syaoran would ask awkward questions…

Slowly pulling a pink tarot card from her coat pocket Sakura shouted, "Fly!" and white wings sprung from her back.

Flying into the park Sakura settled into a tree and sighed. She just needed to get away…

"Sakura! What are you doing here?"

Sakura looked to her left where she saw no one other than Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother.

"Mother!" Sakura felt faint. Her mother couldn't be here, dead people just didn't come alive again?

"Come here Sakura, my darling."

Sakura flew over to her mother and collapsed into her arms, crying harder than ever.

Nedeshiko stroked her daughter's new wings and cried herself.

"Mother, why are you here? Have you seen dad?"

"No, I don't know how I got here, but I'm glad I am here. But more importantly, why are you here Sakura? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Sakura told her mother about her fight with Tomoyo, whom Nadeshiko didn't know in the first place but could tell that a fight between the girls had been a big ordeal.

"Honey…don't worry. Tomoyo's probably a little bit jealous. Now I don't know the girl, but does she have a boyfriend like you do?"

"No. Tomoyo doesn't want one. She's never said it to me before but I know she hates being the only girl in our grade."

"Then, there you have it. Maybe you shouldn't talk about Syaoran so much if that's the case then," Nadeshiko said softly and tipped her head to the side.

"How, how did you know Syaoran…?"

Nadeshiko smiled and suddenly Sakura's vision began to blur, her mother seemed to be getting farther and farther away from her.

"Mother!…."

"MISS KINOMOTO-SAN!"

Sakura sat straight up. Her classmates were talking noisily and pointing at Sakura.

"Oh, please excuse me Sensei…I must have dosed off."

"Hmmph," said the teacher and continued with her lesson.

Sakura looked around confusedly. Beside her Tomoyo had her face turned away and her smile had disappeared into a grimace.

Syaoran sat before her and had turned around the talk to her.

"You okay? I've been watching, you've been asleep for a while now. Were you dreaming about your Mom? You kept saying "Mother, mother!""

"I'm okay. Thanks for the concern Syaoran-sama."

Later…

The final school bell and students rushed from the school. Sakura had noticed that Tomoyo had not even glanced at her all day. For that she was kind of thankful, she might have broken out in tears again.

Sakura saw her boyfriend from across the school sports field. He was talking with another girl. Sakura didn't know who she was.

"Syaoran! Hi."

"Oh, hi Sakura. This is Reiko, Reiko, this is my girlfriend Sakura."

"Girlfriend? How nice," Reiko said, her eyes lighting up with the sound of the name.

Sakura studies the girl curiously. She had long, pale green hair and bright golden eyes that made her look cat-like. Covering most of her strangely coloured hair was a white scarf.

"What school do you go to Reiko? I haven't seen you here before," Sakura asked, trying to mask the suspicion.

"Oh, I do not go to public school. My master…er my older brother teaches me. He has graduated already."

"Oh, lovely. Well, I guess we muse be going Syaoran right? We're going to the mall to look at a dress for the school dance," Sakura said quickly grasping Syaoran's upper arm.

"Yeah, dress, dance, us," Syaoran said awkwardly as they walked away from the strange girl. Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off her.

**Author's Note:** Concerning Tomoyo, in this story Tomoyo is very reclusive and angry a lot. This is because she is jealous of Sakura and Syaoran's love for each other. She's never really had any feelings for Syaoran but since her best friend and Syaoran got together, she began to crave that which she could not have. All in all, Tomoyo doesn't really have a big part in this story. Sorry all Tomoyo fans! 0.o


	5. Kero's Love

Summary: Sakura's been having strange dreams as of late and her friends have been alienating her. Tomoyo won't speak to her and someone new has entered her views, a strange green-haired girl named Reiko... 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this comic

Tomoyo: I hate Sakura!

FrozenMirror: The previous comment has been censored... Because I am a Sakura fan…;

Chapter Five: Kero's Love

(This takes place a day after Sakura meets Reiko)  
All in all, it had been a terrible day. Sakura's teacher had yelled at her after school for falling asleep in class (again…) and had had to go to detention as a result, missing her club meeting. Her club was made up of the small number of people that knew about the Clow cards. Yukito, Toyo, Tomoyo, Syaoran and have course, the leader: Sakura herself.

The club was somewhat secret, although their head quarters were in plain view. Nobody else was allowed in unless Kero and Yue as 'worthy' had accepted him or her, so it was pretty easy to run. The teachers had only allowed it because Sakura had told them it was a "After School Book Club"...

When Sakura got home that day, she noticed that there were no messages from Syaoran on her telephone message machine. Usually if she was not around to meet him after school he phoned her house to see if anything was the matter. But apparently today he had not.

Sakura checked the other messages the machine had recorded..."I'm going to be late again. Don't worry I'll pick up dinner from Moss Burger," came the message from Sakura's father. Her father's job had become increasingly difficult and demanding and now he didn't arrive home till almost 7 O'clock at night.

The next message was from Toyo, apparently he was seeing another girl friend out to dinner...again.

'But no message from Syaoran,' Sakura wondered and dialed his number. 

"Syaoran?" 

"I'm sorry, but Master Syaoran is not here right now, may I ask whom calls?" asked Syaoran's house keeper.

'Oh, well this is Sakura Kinomo-"

"Give me back the telephone you!"

There was a crash and Syaoran's voice appeared on the other side of the line.

"Sorry Sakura-sama, I just got home."

'Oh,' Sakura thought, from what adventures I wonder.

"That's good. I was wondering why you didn't call me when I got home. Sorry for missing the club meeting and all."

"Oh, well I was just showing Reiko around town."

"Reiko? Why?"

"She's new in town, didn't I tell you that? Oh, she's so great Sakura, really friendly and she tells the greatest jokes, and she's so smart…"

"Ok! Enough! So what if she's great, she's not your girlfriend, or at least I thought that way," Sakura said, her temper flaring.

Syaoran was quite for a moment then, after a long sigh said,

"Of course you're my girlfriend sweet cakes. I was just being kind to Reiko 'cause she's new. Would you rather me be cruel and ignore her all the time?"

'Well picked words Casanova,' Sakura thought and continued, "Ok," sigh, "I appreciate you being kind, I think I'd rather have it that way."

Sakura could almost hear Sayaoran's pleasure over the phone.

"Well, now that that's settled, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the amusement park…we're still going right?" Sakura asked suspiciously and again Syaoran controlled her with his sweet words.

"Why wouldn't we? Anything for you Sakura."

'Anything for me, huh?' Sakura thought…

Later…

"Ok, what happened?"

"What do you mean Kero?" Sakura looked up from her homework as Kero floated at her shoulder, a faint pout on his small face.

"Something happened with you and the brat, didn't it?"

Sakura was stunned, in all the lack of faith she had had in her boyfriend today, that question was still uncomfortable to her.

"No! Why would you…?"

Kero looked into her with a piercing glare and said nothing.

"Its Tomoyo, she's the one getting me down." Sakura said and her heart swelled. She would never be able to have a happy balance of friends and lovers.

"T-Tomoyo? Why? What would she do, she's so nice."

"She got all mad at me for spending too much time with Syaoran and she's mad because she doesn't have a boyfriend and says she never will." That last part wasn't true but from the way she was acting Sakura could tell Tomoyo's anger had to have been caused by something like that. The only thing that had changed in the long time of their friendship had been her and Syaoran becoming better friends.

Kero was quiet, and he looked especially solemn. Then said, looking out the window and only half-speaking to Sakura.

"It is time." He said in an ethereal voice, "You have revealed the one which you shall love forever, now it is my turn."

Sakura gasped, such a demeanor was so unlike Kero; she wondered if something was wrong with him too.

"Although I have only known as long as you have, I know that she is the one for me. I know she'll never understand but I think now is the perfect opportunity to reveal that…I LOVE TOMOYO!" And with that Kero's wings grew rapidly and he became the legendary Cerebearos. With a great rush of wind Cerebearos flew out the window, fitting easier than he had the last time and was gone into the night.

Author's Note: A shocker right? I'd like to take my time here to apologize for the last chapter, I personally don't like it, I thought it was poorly organized, but it will make more sense later…A second reason to read on in this story! –FrozenMirror a.k.a. Aimee-chan!


	6. The Guardians Divided

Summary: In our last chapter it was revealed that Kero had been in love with Tomoyo all this time and now in an effort to display his love fore her, disappears into the night, leaving Sakura wondering…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fantastic blah, blah, blah…you get the picture right?

Part Six: The Guardian's Divided

KERO'S POV

"Kero! Wait!" Sakura had called, but right now, Kero's ears were deaf to her voice. All he wanted to hear was the sweet melody of Tomoyo's.

The night was cold and windy, winter was setting in and soon white snow would cover the ground. Wind screeched against Kero's armor and his wing's ached with the force of having to cut through the wind.

The flight seemed endless. All the rush of emotion had driven him to think differently, his priorities were different, and he cared for only one thing. Sakura seemed like a distant object, same with Yue and that Syaoran kid.

He flew up to her second story window and tapped on it with his clawed paw.

He heard a mumbling inside and froze, was someone in Tomoyo's room with her at this very moment? Kero was about to take off again when Tomoyo threw back the curtain and gasped. Her long black hair hung in waves down her back and she looked skinny and pale in her periwinkle blue gown. She looked like an angel.

"Tomoyo," Kero whispered and descended into her bedroom.

"Kero! Don't tell me, you're here to fight for Sakura! Trying to sway the boat I bet, but it won't work! You hate Syaoran too, I know you do, why can't you see things my way!" Tomoyo flared and was half way to closing her veranda door when Kero whispered,

"That's not what I came here for."

Tomoyo was silent, waiting for an explanation. She hardly need one. The look in the beast's eyes was warm and joyful, kind of the way he looked when a large cup of pudding had been placed in front of him. This wasn't about Sakura…

"Kero, what's this about?" Tomoyo said, her voice softening.

Kero was quiet, he had hoped to have been the one to start the conversation, not Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo, I know we've only been together a little while, but…and I know it's awkward, and don't worry it is for me," Kero said, tumbling over words, "But I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Tomoyo's mouth dropped a few millimeters but there was no more hint of surprise than that.

"I never…Oh Kero! Tomoyo exclaimed and she jumped into Kero, her arms wrapped around the lion's neck and her face burying into her warm golden fur.

It was a time of silence. Like Sakura and Syaoran had sat at the park so many days ago, Tomoyo and Kero embraced.

Then, finally, "But why me?" Tomoyo asked.

Kero dropped her onto her bed and said, "Because you are so kind…and always there for people when they need help. Why- why do you think I let you help Sakura capture the Clow Cards so long ago in the first place? If I hadn't felt anything I might have said differently."

"And my life would have been so different," Tomoyo cooed softly. She looked away, lost in thought then turned back to say, "Kero, you dislike Syaoran don't you? I mean, don't you see my side of the story, that Sakura's been spending too much time with Syaoran? Please, don't you understand?"

Kero looked into Tomoyo's pleading eyes and forgot Sakura, Sakura, the girl he was bond to protect for all his life, the one he had sworn to be with. Of course he agreed with what Tomoyo was saying, with Syaoran around all the time, Tomoyo never got any of the attention she so deserved.

"Tomoyo, I couldn't agree more."

YUKITO'S POV

He was sure he had heard something take off from the upstairs level of the house.

He and Toyo had finally returned home from their theater rehearsal and Toyo was practically fuming. During the rehearsal, he had been caught making-out with his co-lead behind the props display and was now banned from the play.

"I'll never see her again now!" Toyo sobbed and leaned against the back of his dining chair too quickly, making it tip over underneath him, sending him crashing to the floor.

Yukito tried very hard not to laugh at his friend but a chuckle escaped him and oyo shot him a look that could kill if it's master wished it too.

"Not funny," Toyo scowled and set to work on some homework he had been assigned during Cram school.

Yukito, homework free continued to wonder what he had sensed upstairs. Still sensitive about the whole idea of his friend being a magical being, Yukito didn't want to scare Toyo by randomly turning into Yue without any reason.

"Toyo, is Sakura upstairs right now, with Kero?" Yukito instead decided to ask.

"I dunno. She got home before me so it's possible, but she didn't come down for dinner either and she LOVES Moss Burger."

"Hmm," Yukito said to himself and wondered whether he should check on Sakura, it was his job…

Sitting quietly for a few more minutes Yukito listened, but it was not his observational skills that told him something must be afoot, it was his magical sensing abilities. He felt a change of tide, someone had made an agreement for change, and agreement that meant disloyalty among Clow Reid's ranks. What had Kero done now?

"Something's wrong," Yukito finally said and stood up quickly to Toyo's surprise and the elder teen raced up the stairs, slipping on the hardwood floors as he went.

"Sakura-san!" he said and banged on the door.

Sakura opened the door and looked confusedly at Yukito whom was usually kind and quiet.

"What?"

"Is Kero here? I thought I sensed him taking off, and I've got a funny feeling he's up to something."

"Well, before he left he announced his love for my friend Tomoyo," Sakura said casually, clearly not taking Yukito's vibe of urgency.

Yukito didn't say anymore and raced to the open window with a flash of searing white light Yue appeared and without a final look back he soared out the window and into the night, almost as white as the moon against the black sky.

**Author's Corner:** This Yukito POV is dedicated to my pal Crimsion Moon, who is both a big fan of Yue and Yukito, look for her FanFic Chapter One: Players, it's great! And thanks to everyone who sent in reviews, it helps me write easier when I get results! ;;


	7. The Guardians Divided Part 2

Summary: In the last chapter it was revealed that Kero's secret love is…Tomoyo! Shocker!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.only Reiko because I made her up. CLAMP owns the rest of them.

Sakura: Yeah CLAMP!

Part Seven: The Guardians Divided Part 2

Yue took off from the window ledge, the cold, persistent wind brushing his face as he soared along. His thought's raced…where was Kero?

He had a hunch that Kero had gone to see one of Sakura's enemies, why else would he had gotten that feeling of betrayal? Which enemy though? It had been a terribly long time since Sakura had fought any battles for the Clow; perhaps there was a new enemy, one that even Sakura herself didn't know about.

Suddenly, in the distance Yue saw a yellow glow amongst the dark sky, a golden coloured being with white wings was approaching…

"Kero! Kero!"

"Hey! What are you doing out? Aren't you cold?" Kero said jovially.

Yue cursed Kero's optimism and his thickness, the anger was practically emanating off Yue liked stench.

"Oh yes, I fancied a walk. How about you? What have you been up Kero?" Yue said casually then rounding on his fellow guardian.

"What? I…I just…what is this about?" Kero said, getting suspicious now.

"This is about you making some agreement with one of Sakura's enemies! You traitor!"

Kero cowardly landed on top of a nearby building, his wings sore from flying and transformed back into his smaller, cuter form, obviously in an attempt to make him look more innocent. This didn't work on Yue.

"Who was it?" he bellowed.

Kero whimpered and backed up away from the angel-like form, "Why do you think I'd betray Sakura like that? I have no idea what you mean."

Yue made a loud noise that sounded like a revving steam engine and turned away from Kero, to where he stared at the moon in silence, his thoughts again, whizzing.

"It was Spinel Sun, wasn't it? You're in love with Spinel Sun and now they're plotting against Sakura!" Yue mumbled.

Kero was shocked, "No! For the last time! I have nothing to do with Spinel Sun!"

"You make it sound like someone else has accused you of this, whom, may I ask?" Yue said, now interested in Kero's words.

"Sa-Sakura, she asked me. I told her, one day that I was once in love with someone and she asked who, saying that if it was Spinel 'she'd be sick'."

Yue glared at Kero, gesturing for him to continue and Kero obeyed.

"Tomoyo, Sakura's friend…that's who I love," Kero said and immediately hung his head in shame.

This puzzled Yue. Sakura had been friends with the sweet, black-haired girl Yue could remember, how could an agreement with her set off Yue's senses? Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind.

"Did Sakura and Tomoyo had an argument?"

Kero nodded and explained, saying how he had taken Tomoyo's side, all the while smitten by his love.

"Oh Kero! How could you! This could ruin everything! You don't know what Tomoyo could do to Sakura-san!" Yue said in anguish and covered his eyes.

"What's wrong with it? I love Tomoyo and that's all that matters, I mean, Tomoyo's never been a threat before, why should me siding with her, in a silly argument determine anything?" Kero said, his voice growing louder as he gained confidence.

"We don't know Kero! Tomoyo's always been thrown into the plot somehow…she's always been here and I think that means something!" Yue said and, this new knowledge gained he took off into the night sky, but Kero followed.

"So you're siding with Sakura then? Sakura and Syaoran rather, that annoying kid. Tomoyo's right, she's been spending way too much time with him and Tomoyo deserves more!"

"Tomoyo needs to grow up! Such a petty girl," he added the latter under breath.

"I heard that!" shouted Kero, and with that the Guardians of the Master of the Clow flew off into the night, their paths divided.

Later..

It was late at night when Sakura heard a soft tap on her window and Yue's white glow passed through the glass, spilling onto the floor of her bedroom.

Getting up she slowly opened the window for her friend and he floated in, light as a feather.

"Hi," she murmured quietly and Yue returned in greeting. Without anymore to say he floated past Sakura, transforming back to Yukito literally as he walked.

'Strange,' thought Sakura and returned to bed, her head heavy with sleep and her thoughts clouded by the dream she had awoken from, the one with Syaoran and that mysterious, beautiful girl…

**Author's Note:**

This chapter, again is dedicated to CrimsionMoon, who as I have said is a great fan of Yukito/Yue. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story…keep it up I LOVE REVIEWS…AND COOKIES FOR THAT MATTER (caps) okay I'm done…


	8. Where is Your Heart?

Summary: In the last chapter the true alliances of the Guardians of the Clow were revealed. Kero has sided with Tomoyo, who holds a fast grudge against Sakura for spending too much time with Sayaoran and Yue sides with Sakura, believing in their important relationship.

Disclaimer: sighs I do not own any of the characters ok?

Part Eight: Where is Your Heart?

The sun seemed to hardly rise for Sakura. She had barely slept since Yue had returned from his 'midnight stroll'. It was not that this had bothered her, it was that she didn't want to go back to sleep, she was too scared of dreaming of that mysterious girl again.

The dream had become more prolonged and painful for Sakura, the girl now taunted her, telling her that she'd never see Sayaoran again, it was like she was some sort of evil villain!

'Maybe that's what she is!' Sakura had thought during the early morning, 'Maybe she's an enemy coming to challenge me for the Clow Cards!' But then she banished this thought, Syaoran would never fall in love with an enemy, would he?

She shivered at the thought and once again tried not to fall asleep, she could just see herself tomorrow at school, she'd be a wreck and her teacher would never forgive her for falling asleep in class.

By the time the sun had rose, deep circles had appeared under Sakura's eyes and her hair was a mess from rolling around so much.

"Get up!" came Touya's yell from downstairs and Sakura got up immediately, she needed to get away. Dressing in the high school uniform she noticed herself in the mirror.

"What?" she said out loud and looked closer at her reflection. It seemed unreal, like an imitation. She knew she'd have a terrible complexion this morning yet her mirror didn't show that, it seemed a more perfect, prettier version of herself, and it scared her.

"What, what are you?" she shrieked and she stepped back from the mirror, the image of herself was leaving it's confines.

Before she could run or scream or do anything the image morphed from her school-girl shape to that of a beautiful woman with flowing mint green hair, in her hands she grasped a small round mirror.

"You, you-,"

The woman spoke, " Surely you must remember me Mistress Sakura."

Sakura racked her brains, this person seemed so familiar, the link was strong between them but her name, the memory was slipping from her, like sand through her fingers.

"I am Mirror, I'm sorry you cannot remember us."

"Mirror, you're a Clow Card, but-but I didn't call on you. Why are you here?"

"You have forgotten us Sakura, the Clow Cards are no longer important to you, you have lost faith in us, so we are free."

Sakura gasped, she couldn't believe her own ears, "Where are the others, have they escaped, are they wreaking havoc?"

"No, no. The Sakura Cards, as we should be called are loyal to you, we love and care for you. We do not want to leave because we know you are the only one who cares for us, and we don't want to loose you."

Sakura began to weep it was horrible. Everything was so horrible, and she had started it. Tomoyo didn't want to be her friend anymore, Syaoran was acting so strange, Yue and Kero were fighting (she had guessed this) and now the Cards were free because she no longer cared for them.

As she wept, there came a soft sound and Toya opened the door. The Mirror sighed softly, she knew this boy.

"Sakura, you're going to be late for school, who-who's this?"

"Toya-san, I have come for Sakura, please she needs your care now, more than ever before." Mirror said this lovingly and disappeared back into the mirror.

Toya kneeled down and put his arm around Sakura and let her cry. She was quite late for school that day.

Later at school…

"Sakura you seem really down today," noted Rita, her friend.

"That'd be correct," Sakura said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Don't worry, if your nervous about the Cheer tournament, don't, it'll be fine! It always is."

"Thanks Rita, that's what's wrong, I'm just so nervous," Sakura lied.

"Hey Rita! Come over here and talk with us!" called Chiharu from across the school year where there gathered a group of giggling girls, all crowded around Tomoyo.

"Coming Sakura?" Rita asked and Sakura shook her head quickly.

It was going to be a lonely week.

Later at home…

"How was your day Sakura?" Toya asked cautiously as he cooked dinner with Sakura's dad Fujitaka.

"Terrible. But at least I have my date with Syaoran to look forward to tonight, he always makes my day," Sakura said this, soundly cheery but in her heart felt it wasn't true. One date with Syaoran wasn't going to fix all her problems.

"Well that's good."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Syaoran lately, you've know each other since grade four and are still friends, it's amazing how you've held up," Fujitaka mentioned and set a plate of noodles in front of Sakura who gratefully dug in to the meal.

"Yup, we've had hard times, and good times too. I'm so thankful…"

1 hour and 41 and a half minutes later..

"What, why are you canceling?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I can't come, I'm sorry Sakura-san," Syaoran said over the phone. He had called just as Sakura was about to leave.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow at school then. Thanks for calling, bye."

"Did that brat cancel on you?" Toya asked with an annoyed glare at the phone.

"Yeah, but it's no problem, I wanted to stay in today anyway," Sakura said as she retreated up stairs.

Back in her room Sakura noticed that Kero had let himself outside and the window was wide open, cold air was wafting in, making the room feel damp and drafty.

Sakura stripped off her fancy outfit for the date and laid it back in her closet taking out pajamas instead.

The next thing she heard was soft crying from behind her. Sakura turned to face her mirror and again, someone other than herself stared back at her. It was her mother.

"_Sakura, I have missed you."_

"Mother! Where are you! Oh, I miss you too!"

"_Sakura, we are all worried about you and we need to know the answers to some questions."_

"Anything Mama," Sakura said, now on her knees in front of the mirror.

"_Sakura, where is your heart?"_

**Author's Note**: Thanks to everyone who has read this story up to this point and thanks to everyone who's reviewed it as well. The story is taking on a new approach and I think I'm going to finish it around Chapter 10, after that I might do a sequel…I dunno, send help.


	9. A Test Of Love And Truth

Summary: In the last chapter Sakura is confronted by the Mirror Card, who acts as a representative for all of the Sakura cards. The Mirror tells Sakura that the cards are farther away from her now than ever. She has been neglecting them and if she doesn't act soon, they will be released from her control. The spirits of the cards love Sakura though and want her to be with them always. Then Sakura's mother appeared to her later with a very important question.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters..boohoo 

Part Nine: A Test of Love and of Truth

"_Where is your heart?"_

Sakura was dumbfounded by this question, it could have so many meanings and she didn't want to choose the wrong answer. The Cards were depending on her…

"I-I don't know what to answer," Sakura said, hanging her head and blushing at her self-proclaimed stupidity.

Her mother laughed softly, not the kind that is meant to hurt, but the kind that makes one smile and heal.

"_It is a complicated question, here, let me explain more."_ She said, "_Does your heart lie with the boy Syaoran who holds no right to the Cards and who is distrusted by your family. Or, does your heart lie with the Sakura Cards, who are slipping away from you and with Tomoyo, who believes in you and in the cards, you must choose. You can forget the cards, and live with Syaoran, or you can choose to be the Master of the Cards, and grow with them, teach them the ways of the world, and love them like they love you. And-," _she faltered, "_If you choose the life of the Cards, you choose a life with me Sakura darling."_

"What? How?" Sakura asked astonished.

"_I have been watching over you Sakura, as have the cards and I've been staying with them. They know a great lot more about your past now, because of me," _again, she laughed softly.

Sakura felt like her heart was to break. She loved Syaoran, had sworn to be with him forever, but she loved her mother, and the Cards too. It would be the most important and difficult decision of her life…

"Can't Dad or Toya make this decision for me? They're older and would know what to do."

"_Ah, but the decision would be one sided, a life with Syaoran would mean staying here with them until you've finished school, a life with the Cards means going off to new worlds, traveling and learning great tales of magic and mystery, you may not see them again."_

Sakura collapsed in front of the mirror, letting her hair fall in her eyes. Now that she thought about it, Syaoran was the one who wanted her to have that length of hair, and he had made her quit cheerleading so they could be together more often.

"_Now you see Sakura. Syaoran has been controlling you."_

Sakura looked up at her mother and instead saw around her the elemental Cards. Windy, Fiery, Watery, and Earthy, they all floated around her calmly in a circle. Earthy came closer and pulled the hair away from Sakura's eyes and settled a crown of ivy on her head. Windy came forth with a gown of white satin and placed in at Sakura's feet, ready for her to don. Next, Watery produced a pendant of crystal blue to wear around one's neck. Finally, Fiery swept her hand across Sakura's face, drying any tears that had streaked her skin.

"_The Cards do not want to control you, they want you to choose, and they will be happy whichever way you decide."_

"Can't I do both? Please?" Sakura begged, lovingly stroking the blue pendant and admiring the satin gown offering.

"_No, I am afraid not dear. It's as simple as that, Syaoran or the Cards?"_

"Oh!" Sakura wailed and flew herself down onto the floor once more, beating her fists on the carpet like a child.

The Cards and Mrs. Kinomoto watched silently as Sakura cried and cried till she was very weak and tired.

"_Put her to bed, and make sure she doesn't wake, she'll need a good night's rest to be ready for the morning."_

So the element cards carried Sakura to her bed, dressing her in the white and letting her hair down from its tight knot.

"_Good night my Darling Sakura, sleep and worry not."_ And with that the cards and Sakura's mother disappeared into the mirror, leaving the room dark to it's glow.

The next morning…

Sakura woke with a start, she couldn't remember going to bed last night. She looked about her room; there were no traces of the Cards and her mother being there, except for one thing…

Sakura jumped up with a start, she was dressed in Windy's gown! The beautiful white, satin one too! And what was this? Around her neck she felt a wait, a blue pendant hung heavily there while on the bedside table was a crown of ivy, Earthy's gift!

Quickly looking to her clock and her wall calendar, Sakura saw that it was Saturday; she only had to go to school in the afternoon.

Another thing she noticed was that the open window had been closed that night and that Kero's drawer was closed.

Sakura got up and peeked into the guardian's residence. "Kero?" she asked quietly and looked for him. He wasn't in his bed, he wasn't listening to he radio, or pigging out on breakfast, than where was he?

"Wait," she thought outloud and noticed a small piece of paper of Kero's bed.

Picking the note up Sakura read,

Sakura,

I'm sorry but I won't be seeing you for while. I'll be at Tomoyo's if you need me.

Kero

"Tomoyo…" Sakura mumbled vaguely as she stared at the letter. Then she remembered Kero's declaration of love.

"Sakura?" came a voice from the hallway.

Sakura jumped as she was startled by the sudden voice.

"Yeah?" she called back.

"Hey," said Yukito as he entered her room, continuing with their one word conversation.

"Yukito!" Sakura shrieked and tried to cover up the gown and jewels but it was too late.

"The Card's gifts, don't worry I am familiar with them. The Card's did not make gifts for Clow Reid, did you know that?"

"No," Sakura said, dropping onto her bed.

"They didn't love him enough, they never got a chance to know him like the Card's know you."

"They say they want me back, that I've been rejecting them by loving Syaoran…shouldn't they be happy for me?"

"It's true," Yukito said softly, "They would be happy for you, and I'm sure they are, but perhaps Syaoran isn't one they approve of."

"But-but, Syaoran is a decendent of Clow Reid! He should be someone they want me to be with right?"

"They dislike Clow Reid, I've already said that. They don't hate him, they respect him but think that Syaoran will influence you to rule the Card's like Clow ruled them."

"No!" Sakura wailed, "Why can't I just be happy, why do I have to make a decision!"

"Sakura, I don't want us to fight, there's been too much of that already," Yukito said calmly.

"Is, that what happened to Kero? Did you two have a fight?"

Yukito nodded and gazed at the mirror across from him.

"You have to decide Sakura, it's not like you're happy where you are now. Tomoyo is mad at you, Kero is mad with you and Mr. Li is controlling you, it doesn't sound ideal to me in the least."

Sakura was extremely down hearted at this point, oh, if only this could be a dream…

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! Sorry this might be a little late, I've been working on several projects for a while. A reminder, this is the second to last chapter so please be patient as the tenth will probably be really long!


	10. Set In Stone

Summary: In the last chapter, Sakura struggles with the decision to live her life with Syaoran or as the Mistress of the Cards.

Disclaimer: Cheese XD

Part Ten: Set In Stone

After Yukito left Sakura sat in her room for a long while. She tried not to cry but the tears overruled her. She couldn't take it…

"Sakura?" called a voice for the second time that day.

"WHAT?" Sakura answered loudly and rudely back.

"Hi, do you want to run a couple of errands for me? I have to go to the university and I won't be back till late again," Mr. Kinomoto explained carefully.

"Fine," Sakura mumbled and got up. If they were going to force her to make this decision on her own she was going to be as annoying to them as possible.

Dressing in her normal clothes Sakura was about to call, "Kero, come on we're going to town!" when she remembered that he was gone, because of her.

Quickening her pace, Sakura now ran downstairs and past Touya who was already chowing down on lunch.

It felt good to be outside in the fresh air, it was fall and the colors of the leaves were blinding. Sakura had not roller-bladed anywhere in quite a while but decided to today, she felt she needed the speed.

It was better. Sakura flew along, it was like being with Kero and capturing the Cards again. Rounding the corner she noticed Syaoran in the passenger seat of a car that was waiting at a stop light.

Waving Sakura whizzed on, she couldn't talk to Syaoran right now, she just couldn't.

Later…

After buying the food her Dad had asked for Sakura decided to visit the park. She was practically asking for memories of the Clow captures to arise in her mind. They had caught so many in the park…

"_Jump Card! Return to your power confined!"_

"_Change Card!"_

Since she had last been there the park had been changed, the swings had been taken away and there had been several additions to the monkey bars, but in the center, as it always had been was the penguin slide.

Sakura took off her roller-blades and socks and walked in the warm sand across the play area to the slide. She climbed into the small cave-like hole at the bottom with his knees pressed to her body.

She knew it was a pretty pathetic thing to do, and stupid at that but Sakura fell asleep again.

Later, after a nice 5 hour nap…

"My, this is not one of her smarter moments."

Sakura heard the voice but didn't recognize it at first, she felt warm and safe, like she was at home, but she was conscious enough to know, this wasn't home.

"Who is it?" she mumbled.

"Oh, she's conscious." Said the person (it was a woman's voice) and lifted Sakura into a sitting position.

Once her eyes were open enough, Sakura could see that she was in the Teacher's Lounge at her school.

"What? Why am I here?" Sakura asked wildly.

The voice laughed and the person came into view, "You're always asking questions, aren't you Ms. Kinomoto?" said Ms. Mizuki.

"M'am! You're here!"

"Yes, I'm here, and a good thing too. Look outside and you'll see what I mean."

Sakura rushed to the window and gasped, the ground was covered by a heavy layer of snow!

"Was I out there, in the snow?" Sakura inquired, slowly figuring out what was happening.

"Yes. But I think I should be the one asking the questions. Sakura," she paused for effect, "Why in the world were you out there?"

"I dunno Ms. Mizuki. I guess I was just sad and wanted to remember happier times, that's all. Oh!" she cried as she remembered the food she had picked up on the errand, "There should have been a package of food with me, did you happen to pick it up?"

"Yes, and I returned it to your house, no worries there," Ms. Mizuki said and then began her explanation of why she was at the school when she should have been in England…

It turns out she was visiting for a seminar, completely normal thing for a teacher to do, Sakura guessed.

"Now Sakura, my dear, why oh why have you been so troubled lately?"

"I have to make a difficult decision, but I'm sorry Ms. Mizuki, and I mean no offence but I can't accept any help from you," Sakura said before Ms. Mizuki could even think of offering.

"Alright. I understand, and I honor you for that. Now, I must be going, good bye and good luck Sakura," and with that she left again.

Later…

Sakura had made up her mind. She knew what was best and it was completely her decision. It was going to hurt so much though…

"Hello, is Syaoran there please?" she asked into the phone.

"No, I'm sorry he's not," answered Syaoran's housekeeper quietly.

"Do-do you know when he'll be back?"

"Mr. Li is currently at the hospital, we've received word that he was in a terrible car accident due to the snow. Would you like to send him a message?"

"Well, this is Sakura, I don't know if he might have asked for me. Would you know?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Kinomoto, but Mr. Li has asked me not to let you see him, terribly sorry but it is his wish. Good day."

Sakura hung up the phone. It was so typical, right as she wanted to tell Syaoran that they couldn't see each other anymore, he goes out and practically kills himself!

"It's over," Sakura cried and ran up to the mirror in her room, "Mother, it-it's over…"

**Author's Note**: Don't be so sad everyone, even though it's over we'll be back, I promise!


End file.
